Hear Me
by animallover0109
Summary: Victoria found Bella in the woods the day Edward left her. Now, 200 years later, Bella is singing in a talent show. Alice has a vision and turns it on. Will Edward return to Bella? Or will Bella be alone for eternity? Plez r&r. Final Chapter now up!
1. Alone

AN: Hi again people! I finally got time to type a chapter because I had a field trip today which meant no homework! YAY! Anyways… I'll shut up so that you can read. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the hot chocolate that I'm drinking. But it's almost gone, so I don't own it anymore… dang it.

Chapter 1: Alone

_(Insert from New Moon)_

_Finally, I tripped over something- it was black now. I had no idea what caught on my foot- and I stayed down. I rolled onto my side, so that I could breath, and curled up on the wet bracken._

_As I lay there, I had a felling more time was passing than I realized. I couldn't remember how long it had been since nightfall._

_(End insert)_

Eventually, I heard some leaves rustling, and twigs snapping. I lifted my head slightly, and I turned towards the stand. There was a quick flash of white before it disappeared once again.

"Edward?" I called out, hoping that he had come back. Had he really changed his mind? Instead of his voice, I heard a short, bitter laugh. I shrunk away from the sound. This was NOT good.

Then, the vampire stepped out of the woods, almost making me gasp. It was Victoria.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella," she spat my name, as if it burned her tongue. "Am I not your precious Edward?"

I chose not to reply. What did she want with me anymore? Edward didn't love me. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? I looked down, away from her crimson eyes.

"Oh, what's wrong? Did Eddie leave you?" She said it sarcastically, as if she wasn't sure it was true. That hit a nerve. I winced and curled back up on the bracken. Why couldn't she just leave? I meant nothing to Edward anymore.

I heard her laugh. "I knew it," she said. "No vampire could love a human," she scoffed. "Oh shoot, there goes my fun. Now what should I do with you?"

She was silent for a minute as she debated. Then, she snapped her fingers, having decided. "I've got it. You are the next best thing to get my revenge on. And a few minutes of pain is not nearly enough. Eternity is a much better punishment.

Then, I felt her grab my arm and yank, pulling me out of my ball. "No," I whispered. "Just kill me, please." She didn't even hesitate as she brought her head to my exposed neck, ignoring my pleas.

Then she bit down. After a few seconds, the fire began. I thrashed around, but Victoria held me tightly as she kept her girp on my neck. My vision began to blur, then became dotted with black spots.

The last thing I was aware of was Victoria pulling back and then dropping me. I blacked out as I hit the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For three days I suffered. The fire consumed me, with no sign of letting up. Suddenly, the pain flared sickeningly before stopping altogether. For the first time in three days I opened my eyes and sat up. Everything was magnified now. I saw every vein on every leaf.

Every speck of dirt. But there was one thing that I could have seen even without my enhanced vision. I was alone.

I looked down at the puddle that my hand was sitting in. Looking back at me were 2 topaz eyes, set on a sad face. It didn't even occur to me that my eyes should be either ruby, crimson, or black.

There was a small pool of my blood. I quickly dipped my hand in it and smeared it on a nearby tree, trailing my hand down it and along the bracken. Then I put scrath marks like that of a bear. I was faking my own death.

Soon, it looked like it actually had been a bear attack. Then I turned and ran. Away from Charlie, away from everything I had ever known.

And most importantly; Away from my life.

…

……

………

…………

………

……

…

AN: so there is the first chapter of Hear Me. This is pretty much setting up for the story so that you know what happened. I will try to update ASAP. The more reviews, the faster I update!


	2. Singing

AN: Hi again people! My winter break is wearing down and my birthday is in less than a week so I'm updating this today. I'm also going to attempt to update my other stories. Also, check out my profile for my new poll. Please vote!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Hear Me is owned by Kelly Clarkson as is Behind these Hazel Eyes.

Chapter 2: Singing

I stood behind the curtains, waiting for the person ahead of me to finish their act. I was at Seattle's annual talent show.

My hands shook as the person currently onstage came back behind the curtain. I walked hesitantly onto the stage as the announcer began. "And next we have Isabella Swan singing Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson." As I waited for the music start, I went to my thoughts to keep me from backing out. _200 years ago my life had changed, and I just now got the courage to do this. This was my last attempt to find the Cullen's. _

The background music started, pulling me from my thoughts. I started singing.

**(AN: Underlined italics are lyrics)**

"_Hear me_

"_Hear me_

_You gotta be out there. _

_You gotta be somewhere. _

_Wherever you are,_

_I'm waiting._

_Cause there are these nights when_

_I sing myself to sleep_

_And I'm hoping my dreams_

_Bring you close to me_

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me _

_I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

My voice started to soar as I forgot all of my worries, all of my troubles.

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me_

_I used to be scared of_

_Letting someone in_

_But it gets so lonely _

_Being on my own_

_No one to talk to _

_And no one to hold me_

_I'm not always strong_

_Oh, I need you here_

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me _

_I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud _

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

For a minute, I was just a regular person. I wasn't a 200 year old vampire trying to find my old family.

_I'm restless and wild_

_I fall but I try_

_I need someone to understand_

_Can you hear me?_

_I'm lost in my thoughts _

_And baby I'm far_

_For all that I've got_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me _

_I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me X3_

_Can you hear me?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Hear me _

_Hear me_

_Hear me…_

The final note faded out and people began to clap. I mumbled a thank you then stepped back behind the curtain so that the next person could go.

In the end, I wound up winning. Now I had to sing my second song. I had chosen Behind These Hazel Eyes, also by Kelly Clarkson.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Applause erupted around the room as the final note faded out. I looked right at the camera. I could only hope that the Cullen's had seen my performance. This was my final chance.

…

……

………

…………

……………

…………

………

……

…

AN: 4 pages! YAY!!! I have to go so this isn't going to be a long AN. Basically… plez review cause it makes me happy and it makes me update quicker. Plez review and check out my poll!


	3. Singing, Cullens POV

AN: Hi again everyone! It's a long weekend so I have no school! No school Update! YAY! Anyways, I'll put a longer AN at the bottom. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, Songs belong to Kelly Clarkson.

Chapter 3: Singing; Cullen's POV

**Alice's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with everyone, minus Carlisle. We were watching some stupid show that Emmett had found. Suddenly, I was pulled into a vision.

_Bella was standing on a stage. In the backround I saw a banner. Seattle's Annual Talent Show. Bella was… singing?!?!? When she finished, she turned and looked right at me. _

I pulled out of the vision and grabbed the remote. I quickly flipped to the channel that the talent show was on. The fact that we were in Canada didn't matter. We still got the channel.

Everybody stopped arguing as the announcers voice came on. "And next we have Isabella Swan singing Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson."

We all stared in shock as she started to sing.

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_You gotta be out there. _

_You gotta be somewhere. _

_Wherever you are,_

_I'm waiting._

_Cause there are these nights when_

_I sing myself to sleep_

_And I'm hoping my dreams_

_Bring you close to me_

_Are you listening?_

I gasped. It was obvious why she was doing this. She was trying to find us. She had been counting on me having that vision. Bella was a vampire, she hadn't died 200 years ago like Charlie had said.

Everybody else was still in shock as Bella continues to sing.

_Hear me _

_I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me_

I couldn't believe it. She was looking for us all of this time. I looked at everyone and noticed that they were all still in the same position they had been in when Bella came on the TV. There faces were hysterical.

Edward's face was priceless. I got a camera and took a picture of it. I had to show Bella when we found her.

_I used to be scared of_

_Letting someone in_

_But it gets so lonely _

_Being on my own_

_No one to talk to _

_And no one to hold me_

_I'm not always strong_

_Oh, I need you here_

_Are you listening?_

If I could cry, then I would be, Esme too. Poor Bella. Why didn't I notice that she was alive sooner?

_Hear me _

_I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud _

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

Very slowly, the others were coming out of their shock.

_I'm restless and wild_

_I fall but I try_

_I need someone to understand_

_Can you hear me?_

_I'm lost in my thoughts _

_And baby I'm far_

_For all that I've got_

_Can you hear me?_

Now Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were out of their shock. Jasper was holding his head, trying to sort through all of our emotions.

Only Edward remained in shock, but we all continues to watch the TV.

_Hear me _

_I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me X3_

I heard a car pull up outside, but none of us could turn away from the TV.

_Can you hear me?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Hear me _

_Hear me_

_Hear me…_

As the song faded out and Bella left the stage, Carlisle walked in the door. He glanced quickly at Edward. "What happened to him?" He then glanced at Jasper. "What in the world is going on?"

None of us could find our voices. "Um…" We all stood there for about 20 minutes, just trying to think of what to say. Then the announcer's voice once again broke through the silence.

"And the winner is, Isabella Swan!" Our heads all turned back towards the television. At the audiences demand, she agreed to sing another song.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
_

We all went back to staring at the television in shock. Nobody could believe it.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

I gasped as I looked at her eyes. They were indeed hazel. They glistened with her unshed tears. How could we have done this to her?

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

Edward winced as did I. Now I felt bad for Edward. He had caused this and he knew it. But now he was suffering even more than usual as he watched this.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and I were all out of our shock. Rosalie too came out of her shock. Now it was back to the way it had been when Carlisle had walked in. Edward continued to stare at the television while Jasper held his head from all of the emotions.

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore... _

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  


Jasper finally got control of his emotions and sat up. Now it was just Edward in shock.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Bella then looked right at the camera. As the show ended, Edward came out of his trance. We all turned to Carlisle, and I was the first to speak.

"We have to find her."

…

……

………

…………

……………

…………

………

……

…

AN: So there is your next chapter! YAY!! Well, I have to go do a ton of things right now, so I'll keep this short.

PLEZ CHECK OUT MY POLL! ONLY 7 PEOPLE HAVE VOTED!

And as always, plez review. Thanks.

animallover0109

... sry, i typed this yesterday but never got a chance to post it! SRY FOR THE DELAY!


	4. Reunited

AN: Hi again everybody. There were less reviews for the last chapter than normal… I was kind of disappointed. ( Anyways… I'll put a longer AN at the bottom and start typing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 4: Reunited

_Bella's POV_

As soon as I left the talent show, I headed to Forks. If they had seen the talent show, they would head to Forks right? I drove right past my old home and drove to the nearly invisible path to the Cullen's old home. It was badly overgrown, but my car somehow made it to the clearing without a scratch.

For a minute, I just stared at the magnificent white house. I had really missed this place. I eventually got out of the car and walked slowly through the front door. It was exactly how I remembered it. The furniture was covered with white cloths, which I quickly removed. I then cleaned the place up, getting rid of the layer of dust. I walked over to the grand piano. Sitting on top of it was a handwritten song. As soon as I saw the notes, I knew it was my lullaby. Tears fell silently down my cheeks as I walked away from the piano. Had he left in such a hurry that he accidentally left it behind? Or did he leave it behind on purpose?

I walked slowly up the staircase, whipping away my tears. I absentmindedly wandered, and soon found myself standing outside Edward's bedroom door. I opened it and walked in.

The walls where his CD's had once been now had only empty shelves. The giant stereo was gone also. The only thing that remained was the old black leather couch. I sat down on it and tried to collect my jumbled thoughts.

Why was I doing this? Did I still love Edward? Or was I just trying to find my family? So many other questions were racing through my mind.

I was capable of living on my own, yet I had spent so much time just trying to find my family. How did I know Edward hadn't moved on? It had already been 200 years.

Tears slipped down my cheeks as I thought of everything that I had lost. My family, my friends, my life. Soon, I couldn't control my sobs. I brought my knees to my chest and rested my head on them.

Why was life so unfair?

Then a thought hit me. How would the Cullens react to seeing me? I was an elemental; a freak of nature. Would they accept me?

After what seemed like forever, I got back to my feet and walked out of the room. As I hit the last step, I froze. There was a car pulling up to the house. I glanced quickly out the window and saw a shiny silver car. Stepping out of the drivers side was none other than Edward Cullen. I made the wind pick up so that he wouldn't catch my scent. I needed a moment to think. I then heard another car pull up.

I made my decision as I walked to the front door and opened it. As I stepped into the clearing, and out of the shadows, I was in the Cullens view. "BELLA!!!!"

…

……

………

…………

……………

…………

………

……

…

AN: So hi again. Im kind of too lazy to put a long AN, so I'll just write a few things…

I have a new poll up on my profile. Plez check it out and vote.

What do you think will happen next?

And as always, plez review. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	5. Im SOOOO SORRY!

AN: I am soo very sry to have to say this... but updates will be far apart and few inbetween. My old computer broke down, so we had to get a new one. The new computer's typing program wont let me put the chapters on fanfiction. I almost never have enough time to sit online alone to type a full chapter. My mom is considering getting Microsoft Word loaded on the computer because something for school that i need wont load with our word program either. So there is still hope that i can update quickly. But for now, i am sorry to leave you all with no chapter. Please stick with my stories. I promise i will try to update as soon as i possibly can. Goodbye for now...

Animallover0109


	6. Reunited Cullen POV

AN: Hey everyone! I am soooo sorry for the long wait! My old computer broke down, and the new one didn't have Microsoft Word! My mom was finally forced to get it because I needed it in order to do a project. Anyways… thank you for sticking with this story and my others!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

**Chapter 5: Reunited (Cullen POV)**

Alice POV

We booked the first flight we could find to Seattle. We had to wait 2 hours for the plane though. Edward was basically jumping out of his skin waiting. In turn, it made Jasper edgy.

We were all restless, and the plane ride itself was pure torture. All around us people were talking loudly, and it was getting on my nerves. I could tell it was getting on everybody else's too. I was suddenly pulled into a vision.

_Bella was __lying__ on Edward's old couch… crying? Tears were defiantly slipping down her face. _

Then the vision ended. What the heck??? How was Bella able to cry? I was completely confused. Jasper looked at me, obviously wondering why I was so confused. I just shook my head. I didn't feel like talking at the moment.

Now I was so edgy that I was bouncing in my seat. Jasper soon was holding my arm, trying to get me to calm down. I mouthed a sorry and then forced myself to sit still. As soon as the plane landed, I was up and grabbing my carry-on bag. A quick glance told me that everybody else was doing the same.

We were the first ones off of the plane as we ran human speed to the baggage claim area. We grabbed our suitcases as soon as they appeared and then walked to the nearby dealership to let Edward and Rosalie pick out two cars that they had wanted to buy anyways. We then piled into the two cars. Jasper and I went with Edward while everyone else went with Rosalie. We sped away from the airport towards Forks.

I couldn't stop myself from bouncing up and down in my seat. I was going to get to see Bella again! Yay! I countinued to bounce, and Jasper didn't even try to stop me this time.

When we finally got there, Edward was the first one out of the car. The others still hadn't arrived yet. The wind picked up as Rosalie pulled up behind us and parked her car. I got out of the car, Jasper following soon after. The wind then stopped as suddenly as it had come.

I faced the house as I heard the door open. Then Bella stepped out, into the clearing. I couldn't help myself then. "BELLA!!!" I yelled as I ran towards her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So there is the next chapter! hope you liked it! I am sooo sorry its short. But i have homework to do, and i have to pack for this weekend. Plez review! i'll update as soon as i can! PROMISE!!!


	7. Bella's Story

AN: I'm sooo sorry that I didn't update last Thursday even though I updated my other story. When I went to find the spiral that this is in, it wasn't there! I finally found it last weekend but I didn't have time to type. And it doesn't help that I've been working on a debate nonstop… anyways I'll shut up before something else comes up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 6: Bella's Story

**Bella's POV**

Alice crashed into me, which sent us both flying backwards. I laughed and hugged her back. "It's good to see you too Alice."

"OhmygoshBellaImissedyousomuchImsosorryweleftistillloveyoulikeasiswillyouforgiveme? **(AN: for those of you who can't read that it says 'Oh my gosh Bella! I missed you so much. I'm so sorry we left. I still love you like a sis. Will you forgive me?')**

She said it all in one breath with absolutely no space in between her words. "It's okay," I said. "I missed you too. And of course I forgive you. Why wouldn't I?"

Before she could speak again, she flew backwards and was replaced by an overeager Emmett. I laughed and made the wind steady Alice before she could hit the tree. Then I hugged Emmett back even though he was hugging me so hard that it hurt.

"I MISSED YOU BELLS!!"

"I missed you too Emmett," I said while laughing happily. So fast that he didn't know what was happening, I grabbed his arm and then flipped him over so that I was no longer pinned down. Laughing, I ran over to the rest of the family. We all cracked up at the look on his face. When we finally stopped laughing, Esme and then Rosalie hugged me. After them came Jasper and Carlisle.

Only one person hadn't greeted me now. I looked around and found him standing in the same spot as when I had come out of the house. "He seems to be doing that a lot lately," Alice muttered quietly. I ignored her. He was still standing there with his mouth slightly open in shock. I burst out laughing, and everyone else did too now that they saw the look on his face.

When I finally got my laughter back under control, I walked over to Edward and stood in front of him. He finally came out of his shock. "BELLA!" He pulled me into a hug and then his lips crashed down on mine. For a moment I was shocked. Hadn't he moved on?

I quickly forgot about it and kissed him back. Behind us, Carlisle cleared his throat. If I could've blushed I would have. I pulled away from Edward and turned around once again to face his family.

I looked down, embarrassed and Emmett laughed. Rosalie's hand shot out and smacked him across the face, which made him shut up.



"Bella, what happened when we left?"

"Well… it's a long story. Why don't we go inside?" They nodded and we all walked into the house. Edward held my hand, and we settled on one of the couches. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper sat on the couch across from us. Alice sat on the floor by Jasper's feet, and Rosalie sat in Emmett's lap in the loveseat.

"Okay, so when Edward left me in the woods, I tried to follow him. I eventually tripped and stayed there. Then…"I paused, on the verge of tears. I quickly composed myself.

"Then Victoria showed up." Edward growled beside me, but I continued on. "She knew that you guys had left me, so she said I was the next best thing to torture. So, she changed me, figuring an eternity without you would be more painful than just killing me.

"When I woke up," I continued, "I was alone. I faked my death and ran. Only later did I realize that my eyes were already topaz, and that I didn't get thirsty. I wandered around for 20 years, never staying from Forks for too long. I checked on Charlie every night, he was a mess."

"Then he died of a heart attack in his sleep. I couldn't save him." I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks, but I continued anyways. "I couldn't go to his funeral, so I left again. This time I went to Maine. Another 10 years passed, and then I remembered that the Volturi had wanted to see me as soon as I was changed.

"So I went to Volterra. They welcomed me with open arms. I stayed there for 30 years. They helped me figure out what my power was. We eventually found out that I could control the elements; earth, wind, fire, and water.

"As soon as I started to use my power, my eyes changed from topaz to hazel. For each element, my eyes turn a different color. When I control wind they turn purple, red for fire, blue for water, and green for the earth. When I'm not using them, my eyes are hazel.

"After I left the Volturi, I studied at different universities and learned some other languages. Then, about 50 years ago I couldn't stand being without you guys any longer. I tried so hard to find you, but nothing I did ever worked. I finally entered the talent show and you guys know what happened from then on."

For a minute, everyone was silent, trying to comprehend everything that I had said. Finally, Carlisle spoke. "I hope I'm not bringing up a sore subject, but whatever happened to you mother?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I tried to figure out what happened to her, but I couldn't find anything. I could only figure out what happened to Phil."

"So the rest of her life is a mystery?" I nodded. Nobody else brought up any more questions, so Edward pulled me towards the stairs. I followed him up to his room.

AN: Another chapter done! YAY! Well, i have to go do other stuff now. Plez review! The more reviews i get, the sooner that I update!


	8. Unexpected Visitor

AN: LOOK!! AN UPDATE! :D As promised, I am updating after a day of finals. Now I only have 3 days of school left. After that, updates will be more often. I am hoping to have this finished by June 20th, which is when I am leaving for Florida. I won't be back until about mid-July. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 7: Unexpected Visitor

The next day, I sat downstairs with the Cullen's. It was unbelievable. I was with my family again. After a while, I decided to ask what they had been doing ever since they left. They looked at each other, trying to figure out who should tell the story. Finally, Carlisle spoke.

"Well, after Edward returned, we went up to Denali for a while. After a year, Emmett and Rosalie went to Africa, and Edward ran off to be alone. Soon after Edward left, Alive went to check on you. But she found that you had died only a few days after we left. We didn't tell Edward, because we knew the consequences would not be good.

"We also didn't tell Emmett or Rosalie. We could tell that the family was slowly falling apart, and that news would only make it worse. A few months after we learned of your death, Esme and I moved to our house in France. Jasper and Alice remained in Denali." He stopped and Alice took over talking.

"Jasper was still trying to get over your birthday party incident that had started the whole mess. We stayed there for 10 years. We only left the house to hunt and visit the nearby coven. By then we missed our family so we found Esme and Carlisle, who were in England by that point. We were now a small family of 4 and Jasper and I returned to school.

"Esme was happy that we were back. She was also devastated by how much our family had changed. Soon after our return, Rosalie and Emmett returned also. We moved around for another 100 years. During that time Edward never once returned to us. When we moved to Oregon, we finally found Edward. Or rather, he found us." Now Edward took over.

"I had wandered for 90 years, not wanting to tempt myself into returning. After 110 years, I was homesick, so I went to the Oregon house. They showed up, and our family was as complete as it could be without you.

"From that point on, we moved every time we finished high school, taking a year off every once in a while. About two years ago we settled in Maine. When we saw you singing, we came here because we knew after so long that you were alive. Since you were in Seattle, we figured that you would come here. And well, you know the rest."

I nodded. "Wow, I didn't know I had that kind of an effect on your lives. Did I really make the family separate?" Edward shook his head.



"No you didn't. My stupid decision did." I was about to argue, but then I heard footsteps outside. I stiffened and got up from where I was sitting. Everybody else also stiffened slightly, unsure of whom it was. I walked over to the door and opened it a crack. Who I saw standing outside shocked me.

"_Mom?"_

AN: So there is the 7th chapter of Hear Me. 3 more chapters! Sorry that this one is so short. If any of you have read my oneshot, At Death's Door, the sequel is now out. The title of it is Last Chance. Plez read and review it. Speaking of reviews, plez review this chapter also and let me know what you think. Thanks.

animallover0109


	9. Renee's Story

AN: Hey again people. Ok, here's the thing. My grandparents are coming from Florida on Monday which means I will not be able to update next week unless I type two chapters today and post one of them next week. That is probably what I am going to do. That way this story will be finished right before I leave for Florida. Anyways, I'll shut up and type now. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 8: Renee's Story

"Bella?" She was just as shocked to see me as I was to see her. We just stared at each other, too shocked to do anything else. Then I felt Edward place his hand upon my shoulder.

Carlisle came up on my other side. "Good afternoon Renee. I'm Carlisle." **(AN: I personally would find it creepy if someone you never met or heard of already knew your name)**

Renee snapped out of her shock. "Hi, um… the vampires I met a while ago told me that you would be able to help me… um…" she glanced at me again. "Uh…" I too snapped out of my shock.

"Mom, is it really truly you?" She nodded. That was all the confirmation I needed. I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back. Tears of happiness slid down my cheeks. After a while I stepped away from her and pulled her towards the house.

"Everybody," I said to the few confused people **(Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Alice) **"This is Renee, my mom." Shock flitted across their faces. After my mother talked to the others for a while, I brought up the question that I was dying to ask.

"Mom, what happened all those years ago?" She thought for a minute, trying to figure out where to start.

"Well, about a year after you 'died', a strange man with crimson eyes showed up at my apartment in the middle of the night. I had never seen him before in my life. He killed Phil and then moved on to me. He stopped too soon though, and I went through 3 days of hell."

We both winced; those three days were all too fresh on our minds even though it had happened so long ago. One minute our lives had been fine (well, not really since I was dealing with Edward leaving and my mother was dealing with my supposed deathbed) and the next moment was unbearable pain. "When I woke up, I went crazy with the thirst. I killed a man as soon as I left my apartment. Nobody saw me, so I wasn't exposed for what I was.

"I knew what I was, and I hated it. I wandered through the desert and found that I sparkled in the sun. I couldn't risk anybody seeing me, so I moved north, to Canada. I wandered through many different towns in the following 200 years, give or take, feeding on humans every time the thirst became too much." I winced. I still didn't need blood, at all.



"Then a few days ago, possibly yesterday, I met the Denali coven in Alaska. They told me about their way of life and it intrigued me. But they were in the middle of something, so they wouldn't have time to help me change my lifestyle. They recommended that I come here, so I did.

"Imagine, I find Bella who supposedly died 200 years ago. Just amazing." She trailed off and we sat there. I looked at her eyes quickly but had to look away because they were a bright ruby.

_My mother was a monster, but that could be changed. Right?_

--

AN: Just two more chapters left! Plez review because the more reviews I get, the earlier in the week next week I'll update.


	10. The Monster Within

AN: Hi again everyone! As I have said in previous chapters I'm leaving for Florida on June 20th and while I'm there I will NOT have access to a computer. :( Well, to solve that problem (for this story at least) I'm going to speed type so that this story is completely finished. Well, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 9: The Monster Within

The next day, Renee and I had caught up on absolutely everything. Then the Cullen's started to tell her everything about their way of life. I just sat to the side and waited. Then Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie took her hunting.

I paced back and forth. I had a terrible feeling that something was going to go wrong. But what? Edward tried to calm me, as did Jasper, but it did no good. Emmett eventually pulled out a random board game and forced me to play with him. Great…

For about five minutes everything was semi normal. Then suddenly, I got a splitting headache. I groaned and held my head. I was vaguely aware of the others yelling to me, trying to figure out what was wrong.

I closed my eyes and an image appeared. Renee was running wildly, madly. Then a city came into view. I quickly recognized it as Seattle. Then a small girl appeared. She could only be 8 or 9 years old. Renee leapt at her and I screamed.

I snapped by eyes back open and found Edward leaning over me while the rest huddled around. "Bella, Bella calm down. Please. Sh… it's okay Bella." I stopped screaming and began to tremble.

"No it's not," I said in a shaky voice. "Renee is killing humans again. Edward how could she?"

"Bella, you don't know that. Everything is fine."

"No Edward, I saw it. I have to find them." I stood up and the rest looked at one another, thoroughly confused. I took off, running towards Seattle.

When I arrived, I saw the small girl from my vision. Her body was drained of blood and had been discarded on the sidewalk. I quickly spotted another person in the same condition a few blocks down. I listened for a minute and could hear a scream about a mile away. I ran towards the scream, passing multiple discarded bodies. When I arrived, I saw Renee tossing the now dead woman aside.

"Mom," I whispered. "How could you?"

She looked at me, a wild look in her eyes. Her voice was filled with hate. "Because Bella, when did you ever tell me the truth? You told me the Cullen's were just a normal family, and that it was just a crush. You told me that your life was fine. You faked your own death!

"All of your lies made me good at lying. That's my power. I can lie and you will believe anything that I saw. If you can do all of that, then I can do what I want. Your life was taken. These people were all living their happy lives. If I never got to live my life, then why should they?"



I stared at her in shock. How could she do this? Why was that her excuse? "Why mom? You want to know why I lied as much as I did. I wanted to become a vampire, just not the way I did. The Cullens' secret was not mine to tell. Why are you killing them all? Especially the 8 year old? They never did anything to spite you! You are a monster mom. A monster!"

I stared at my mother, at the monster I could now see she was. The monster within her was unleashed, and now I had to make a decision; a decision I never thought I would have to make.

--

AN: JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER! Wow, Renee is evil. :D haha, ANYWAYS please review because without them the final chapter will not be posted until after I get back from Florida, which will be sometime in July… so REVIEW! Plez? My grandparents are here until Monday so the earliest and update can be posted is Tuesday. The more reviews i get, the more likely i'll update Tuesday!


	11. Battles

AN: Hey everyone! I really don't feel good right now because I've been sick for a while, and to top it all off my grandparents had an early flight back to Florida, so I was woken up at 5:40. So, right now as I said I feel like crap. But I promised you guys a chapter so I'll make myself type. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 10: Battles

My mother hesitated for a moment and then I decided to try to give her a second chance. Everyone deserved a second chance, right?

"Mom," I said my voice much gentler. "Please calm down. Let's figure this out." The wild look returned to her eyes.

"No, there is nothing to figure out Bella," she sneered. "I figured out what I needed to know. Even you got your happy ending! If I can't get mine, then neither can you!" She leapt at me, and I was too shocked to move. At the last second, I dodged to the right, but I was a little too slow. She hit my shoulder and sent me stumbling.

By the time I regained my balance and turned around, my mother was already leaping at me again. I ran to the right, quicker this time. She slammed into the brick building, making the wall crack and crumble slightly. She regained her footing and once again leapt at me. I made a wall of fire encircle me. I couldn't do this. Not yet.

My mother growled loudly, and I could hear her walking slowly around my circle of fire, trying to find a weak spot. She growled again when she found none. I began to tremble. I was fighting an internal battle, kill my mother the monster? Or was I to run and pretend that this never happened? Pretend that I had never found my mysterious mother?

Then, one side won over the other. My anger began to grow, and the flames in response grew more and more. Then my anger reached its climax and I shot the fire away from me. Renee had been looking at me curiously. But like they say, curiosity killed the cat. When I shot the wall of fire away from me, it burned Renee extremely quickly. Miraculously the buildings and everything else around me didn't catch fire; only Renee did.

Renee screamed before the flames could take their toll. I collapsed in a heap and sobbed as my mother burned to ashes. As her screaming stopped, and only her ashes remained, the fire burned itself out.

I held a small ball of fire between my hands, not feeling quite safe yet. I heard movement coming closer, so I closed my hands and hid the small ball of fire, ready to use it if necessary. Walking –no, running- around the corner was Edward.

At first, all he could see were the charred remains of my mother and my bright red eyes. I pulled my hands apart and let the fire go out.



He immediately relaxed the second my eyes faded to hazel. He walked up to me, pulling me into his chest. I sobbed again for everything. For the past 200 years, for my dead dad, for Jake, and for myself. I had killed everyone close to me except for the Cullen's. Charlie with grief, Jake with the vampires who constantly sought for me, and I had just killed my own mother. And I had nearly killed the Cullen's too.

"Sh… it's okay Bella. You had to do it, she was out of control. I'm sorry I didn't notice it earlier. Everything's okay now Bella. Sleep now Bella. **(AN: Yes, Bella can still sleep. Just not as often as a human needs to sleep) **You're safe now." I leaned against him as he began to hum my lullaby. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

--

AN: So that my friends, is the end of Hear Me. Now, I am still unsure as to whether or not to do a sequel. If you would like me too, plez give me an idea because I have no clue what to do. Anyways, plez review. It makes me happy, and at this point I can use all of the happiness that I can get. I know you guys are capable of a lot of reviews, because the one chapter had 21! So… REVIEW!


End file.
